sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Wedding and Tournament
NOTE: WEDDING AND TOURNAMENT ATTENDEES WILL GATHER AT 2:30 PM (PACIFIC STANDARD TIME) ON SATURDAY, FEBRUARY 15TH, 2014. Greetings, I am Protocol Droid D4-R9, Special Attache to the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. If you are a citizen of the Sith Imperium or of one of the members of the United Coalition of Sith Empires or an allied guest you are cordially invited to attend the marriage of: His Imperial Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the Imperial House Roderick, First of his name, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss and Protector of the Realm To: Her Imperial Highness, Darth S'rahnia, Princess Consort of the Sith Imperium, High Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. Further you are cordially invited to attend as a participant or spectator of a tournament in honor of this momentuous occasion. In this recording I will explain the plan of the day, the rules and rewards for the tournament and provide a link for your sign up. Plan of the Day (Schedule) This is for Saturday, February 15th, 2014. All times are Pacific Standard Time. *2:30pm - Begin gathering for the wedding at the Shrine of Healing. Since we are expecting more than 24 participants only wedding party, Imperium Knights and the presiding individual will be in an ops group. *3:00pm - The character presiding over the wedding will go to the front and center of the chamber. *3:10pm - The Uniformed Imperial Knights will march in two columns and center themselves on the presiding character creating the aisle for the groom and bride. *3:15pm - The Groom will enter escorted by his best man and a high official. Imperium Knights will use the emote /salute, two at a time, as the Lord Emperor passes in front of them. *3:25pm - The Bride will enter, walking slowly, escorted by the maid of honor and one othe brides maid. Imperium Knights will use the emote /salute, two at a time, as the Princess passes in front of them. *3:35pm - The Presiding Character will conduct the ceremony *3:45pm - Once the Presiding Character closes the ceremony with the kissing of the bride, the crowd will cheer and the Presiding Character will yield the center space for the Lord Emperor. The Princess will kneel before him. *3:50pm - The Lord Emperor will coronate the Princess and name her Lord Empress and Consort. When the Lord Emperor says: "Rise Darth S'rahnia, Lord Empress of the Sith Imperium, Imperial Consort and Dark Lord of the Sith." The crowd will bow, and proclaim "Long Live the Lord Empress!" *3:55pm - 3:59pm - The Lord Emperor will designate the center square of the temple as the tournament grounds. *Around 4pm, the tournament will begin, the start time may be delayed if the wedding goes behind schedule. * Around 5pm, depending when the tournament ends, the tournament winners will receive their rewards at the wedding/tournament reception in the Voss-Ka Cantina Tournament Rules #Tournament participants must sign up before 4pm (PST) on Saturday, February 15th, 2014. #When signing up for the tournament please use a username as close as possible to your character name. #Tournament participants must be Level 30 or over. #Anyone can spectate, trolls stay home. Please try to not interrupt the flow of the wedding and tournament. #Tournament Participants must attend the RP wedding to be eligible for Champion Prize for each tier. #Each Tier must have at least two participants to be awarded a price. If your tier has only one participant it would behoove you to recruit someone to duel to win the prize. #Tiers without the minimum amount of participants, will have their champion award recycled back to the Sith Imperium's treasury. #If you level out of your tier it is your responsibility to remove yourself from your tier and rejoin the appropriate tier. Not doing so will result in disqualification. #Level 55 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 55 Champion wins 500,000 Credits. #Level 50-54 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 50-54 Champion wins 250,000 Credits. #Level 45-49 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 45-49 Champion wins 125,000 Credits. #Level 40-44 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 40-44 Champion wins 75,000 Credits. #Level 35-39 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 35-39 Champion wins 50,000 Credits. #Level 30-34 participants sign up >>>HERE<<< . Level 30-34 Champion wins 25,000 Credits. Thank you for your participation in this momentuous wedding and glorious tournament. For any questions please direct them to Lord Emperor Arestenax in game or here. Protocol Droid D4-R9, Special Attache to the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, signing off. ---END TRANSMISSION---